Siblings Long Forgotten
by ForestRaider
Summary: Marina and Pearl wind up in a battle they never expected to be apart of, but Marina suddenly has memories long forgotten being brought up in the form of the new octoling who... looks kind of like her? (Spoilers for Octo Expansion!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'llst.. So guess who's back?

I'm sure that people that are reading this from the alert if they followed this account they are super confused. No this isn't supernatural and I'm super sorry.. (no pun intended just super sorry.)

So tbh I haven't looked at my old stories since I have published for them and I don't really intend to look at them anymore really. I'm not proud of them and I'm the person that has to get things done ASAP or I can never return. Also I'm graduating school and just finished all my work so.. time to write?

The inspiration for this fic is from the octo expansion.

So obviously **WARNING: THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE STORY THAT TAKES PLACE IN OCTO EXPANSION. I WILL NOT TOLERATE PEOPLE BASHING ME FOR SPOILING THEM!**

Anyway angry caps are over. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to write this story. I'm feeling pretty motivated~

Hope you all enjoy!

 **Prologue:**

The night was one that Marina wasn't expecting. She wanted to stay home and tinker with a radio that has been driving her crazy lately. It randomly showed up on her doorstep and she hasn't been able to connect it to any frequency so far and her and Pearl have found no one that has ever even seen the small device.

Sighing in frustration Marina put her screwdriver down as she stared at the motherboard that sat in the box. It was unlike any she had seen yet so familiar.

Her annoyance was cut off when she heard her phone sing out Ebb and Flow from her bed. She took a moment to stretch her long arms before jumping onto her bed and snatching her phone. Her pink headed friend was calling and who was she to avoid her?

"Hey Pearlie." She greeted in her normal cheerful way as she brushed a tentacle from her eye.

"Yo Marina we should totally hit up a gig tonight." Pearl's enthusiastic voice came from the other end and Marina frowned. She was so incredibly tempted to say no and come up with some dumb excuse but..

"Yeah sure what'd you have in mind?" Marina asked her friend as she stood up and went to her closet to pick out an outfit. Even though she's required to wear the same black and blue clothes at work every day, she has a wide range of clothes to choose from for outings.

"I was thinking somewhere like Sloppy Fred's or something." Pearl told the octoling who paused.

"You better drive me there then. I live further away remember?" She reminded the other sharply and wasn't in the mood for walking the streets alone at night.

"Yeah yeah I'll pick you up. Also don't bring that stupid radio I don't want to see it tonight!" Pearl added before promptly hanging up.

Marina smiled softly and tossed her phone back to her bed before she proceeded to change into a white shirt and light mint green pants. She took a look at herself in the mirror and frowned. She wasn't sure if this was too "normal" for clubbing but she then spotted her bandana that would match her shirt well. Tying it up with little trouble and looking at herself again, she hummed appreciatively and then continued to get ready.

When she was packing her bags she heard something small for a second and paused in her actions. She slowly approached her bed from where she heard it and checked her phone but saw no new notifications.

"Weird.." She murmured before a hissing sound came, louder this time and more pronounced. She immediately recognized the noise and her heart skipped a beat as she raced over to the desk where the radio sat. She knew it came from the radio.. It had to!

She waited a few minutes but there was only silence in the apartment.

Breathing out, she thought of telling Pearl that she wasn't feeling well to continue experimenting on the device. She also recalled the last time she tried that however and had to deal with a sour Pearl for the next three shows they had together.

Swiftly she put the radio into her bag and made sure it was buried in case she had to pull out something.

A car horn startled her from her thoughts and she looked out the window to see Pearl in her wonderful pink jeep outside with music blaring loudly from her large stereos taking up the back seats.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Marina super jumped from her window and straight into the passenger seat next to Pearl. They greeted each other with light heart jabs and took off into the night.

Marina knew she shouldn't have come tonight. After all she only wanted to stay home tonight but since she didn't, she's feeling impatient and Pearl can tell something is up. The two started off strong in the night until somebody bumped into Marina and spilled her drink all over her white shirt. Pearl had laughed and in normal circumstances Marina would have waved it off or at least gone to the bathroom to wash up. Instead she got angry at the patron and pushed him away angrily when he offered to help her.

Enough was enough after a while for Pearl so she departed from the crowd she had made and went over to Marina.

"Hey you okay?" The shorter asked the octoling who looked over.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go stand outside for a little bit to get some fresh air." She called over the music and proceeded to walk out and leave the shorter inkling to herself.

When Marina got out she gasped in relief. She knows she is an ambivert and can normally work well in social places but tonight was not in her favor. Something was feeling off lately and she wasn't sure what.

"Get out of here octoling!"

"Yeah we hate your kind!"

Audible jabs came from nearby and Marina lifted her head to spot three figures in the alleyway that's the back of the club. She recognized two of them to be inkling boys but the other she noticed with horror was an octoling girl.

' _What in the world is an octoling doing here?!'_ She thought as she rushed over and stopped one inkling from harming the cephalopod.

"Stop!" She cried out as she held his arm back and he looked to Marina in surprise.

"M-Marina?!" He exclaimed and had that doey eyed fanboy look in his eyes. She used that chance to urge them away from the defenseless octoling who stood there the entire time with wide eyes.

When the two disappeared from sight Marina turned to the octoling to introduce herself when she noticed she was about to talk to open air.

"Hey wait!" She called as she spotted the octoling desperately tearing away from the scene. Wanting to know why an octoling showed up in Inkopolis all of a sudden, she raced after the other to spot her heading for the abandoned metro system that ran under the streets.

She had no clue that anyone could get down there still. She walked by it close to every day since the studio where Pearl and her work is next to an entrance but she's never heard or seen anyone down there.

She stopped at the guard rail at the closed entrance and watched the octoling disappear from sight.

Suddenly a crackling noise filled the air again but this time greeted with a voice.

"Hello? Is this thing working yet?"

Marina froze before she blindly ran back into the club and dragged her pink haired friend out and to the entrance from where she stood before.

"Yo chill Marina! What's got you- hey I thought I told you to ditch that thing?" Pearl snapped, obviously not happy with Marina interrupting her social time.

"Shut up Pearl and listened!" She begged before holding the device in between them. A hush fell until the same voice from before came up.

"Agent three? Agent three do you copy?"

"MIC CHECK, ONE-TWO! Who the heck are you?"

Marina wasn't sure when Pearl had taken the radio from her but she had and screamed into it. Silence came from the other end for a second or two and Marina was terrified they scared off the other recipient.

"Excuse me?" A baffled voice came from the other end and Marina rose an eyebrow in surprise. She instantly recognized it was an elderly man so she scolded the other quickly who was still holding the talk button.

"Pearl didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?!" She exclaimed before the voice from the other end came through again.

"Who am I talking to? State your names immediately!" He demanded and Pearl narrowed her gaze.

"Uh I think I asked you first dude. Anyway I'm Pearl but you can call me !" Marina immediately stole the device from her friend and stared at her incredulously.

"What are you doing? We don't know this guy and where did come from?" She asked and Pearl shrugged lazily.

"I think it's a cool name and chill we're just talking through a device he can't touch us." She began to rap and Marina realized she had pressed the talk button again in the middle of Pearl rapping.

"Oho? Are you challenging me to a rap battle?" The man's voice sparked challenge and Pearl instantly got excited.

"MC Craig in the house!" He exclaimed and he began to rap back. Pearl was listening closely while Marina was trying to process what was happening to their night. They were in front of the creepy old train system where they were talking to a stranger through a radio, no _rapping_ to a stranger through a radio. Pearl immediately began to rap back and the two went like that for a few more seconds before Marina interrupted them.

"Okay that's enough you two!" She exclaimed before taking a sigh.

"Alright.. Mr. Cuttlefish was it? We found a radio before and discovered your transmission."

"Where are you currently?" Mr Cuttlefish asked and Marina glanced to Pearl.

"Inkopolis square near the old underground train system." She explained and there was silence for a few beats.

"That's kind of near octo valley… Agent 8 and I were there before somebody seemingly took us here." The man explained and Marina felt two things at once. Sympathy and mistrust.

"Ah I see so you have no idea where you are?" She asked calmly before an idea came to her mind. She quickly told Pearl to drive her back to her place. While doing so she told to the male to hold on as Pearl drove them. They arrived there soon after and Marina immediately began to do tech stuff that Pearl couldn't even begin to understand. There were graphs and numbers that Pearl couldn't keep up with until a signal began to glow somewhere on a map that Marina had pulled up.

"Got it! I managed to find your surroundings. I'll try to support you guys in any way I can!" She said in excitement. Pearl only shrugged and walked up next to Marina.

"I don't really know what's going on but don't worry, we got you."

"Alright well… Anyone that's a fan of rapping is a friend of mine. We're off to pass some sorta tests and make our way to the promised land." Marina was about to ask what he meant when he began to speak to someone further away.

"And by "we" I mean you, Agent 8! Time to get after it!" He exclaimed and now Marina knew that there were at least two of them and Agent 8 was different than Agent 3. Or at least she assumes that much. Marina was about to say something more before the frequency cut off.

"Well then.. That was weird but it kind of feels like we're secret agents or something to save the world!" Pearl said as she danced around Marina's room a little. The octoling smiled before she continued to hack into the system of the underground train system. They must have old cameras or something. She soon stumbled upon what she was looking for and selected it.

"Alright Mr. Cuttlefish and Agent 8.. Let's see who you really are." She murmured before opening up a window to see an older inkling and an octoling on a moving train. She noticed immediately the octoling was different from the one she saw in Inkopolis before.

She promptly dropped her laptop and tears flooded her eyes as she gazed at the octoling sitting innocently beside Mr. Cuttlefish.

"Oh my-" She broke off short of a sob and Pearl stopped and noticed her best friend tearing up.

"Marina? Yo you okay?" Her golden eyes widened at her friend since she had never seen Marina cry before but there was a first for everything. The other stood up quickly and excused herself in a rush to super jump from her window to god knows where.

"Marina!" Pearl shouted after her retreating friend but to no avail.

Marina landed roughly on a rooftop in the city and laid there and stared at the sky in shock for a few seconds.

"It… It can't be him can it?"

So end of prologue. It's kinda chapter one though since agent 8 has already done one test (the introduction with the octoling girls attacking the player.) I hope this makes sense though? I tried to bend the story around a little. I know that Pearl and Marina are on Mount Nantai at this point but I just couldn't fit that in especially with how I wrote it. Perhaps I'll try to rewrite it again in the future?

Anyway the octoling that's being used in this story is the boy octoling with the first hairstyle (no not the afro even though the afro is cool.)

I hope you all enjoyed this? Thoughts? Suggestions? Tell them to me :)

Much luv ya'll 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **A/N: Soooo... funny story, I've actually had this chapter written for about what three weeks now? *insert upside down smiley face* but I forgot to publish it before I left for a trip cus it's summer haha. Anyway shoutout to all the people that have favorited and followed the story. Also an EXTRA shoutout to the guest and TheGoldenHand for reviewing! 3 Anyway on with the story!**

Marina knew she had to return to her apartment at some point.

That didn't mean she didn't want to however and face Pearl who would undoubtedly be waiting for her return. But one would get sick of wandering the streets at night alone, especially when tired and stressed.

She sheepishly walked up the stairs to her floor and quietly opened the door to her apartment.

Inside most of the place was the way she left it, to her relief. She didn't think Pearl would do anything horrible to her place but she does have the knack to raid her fridge and unintentionally trash her kitchen in the process.

She poked her head into her room and spotted Pearl laying on her bed with Marina's computer on her lap.

"Uh.. Pearl?"She asked hesitantly who looked up at her with an impassive look.

"So you done running?" She asked and Marina felt guilt eat at her instantly.

"I'm sorry I know that was immature. I just needed space to think for a second." Pearl stood up in annoyance at that.

"Okay yes I understand that. But would it kill you to at least wait a second and say where you're going or look at your phone?" She showed Marina the billions of texts she has sent Marina in the two hours she's been gone.

Tears wanted to flood Marina's eyes but instead she output her emotions into the hug she gave to Pearl as she dove into her arms.

"I'm so extremely sorry Pearlie I didn't mean to scare you!" She exclaimed and Pearl smiled softly at her.

"Yeah I know.. Now that _that's_ over explain why you bailed like that." Marina was expecting this but didn't want to think about it anyway. She just wanted to sleep but she knew that wasn't an option right now. She made herself comfortable on her bed before sighing.

"So uh I kinda freaked out when I spotted Agent 8 because I kinda know him." She started and Pearl rose an eyebrow.

"Did you guys work together or something?" She asked and Marina laughed lightly.

"Something like that. We were kinda siblings."

Marina knew as a young child she had to grow up and mature fast. With their parents gone she had to be the one to take care of her younger brother. She had to be the one to keep them safe.

Life could've been better, but she knew some people killed to have a relationship with their sibling like she does with hers. They understood everything about each other. Even things that people from the opposite sex should know. (I believe octopus have genders if I'm wrong I'm sorry.)

They understood each other's pain and happiness, anger and excitement. Of course they had their subtle differences however. Marina was smart. She was so incredibly smart she got them out of the orphanage they had been assigned to at a young age. They were going to be forced out eventually to probably join the Slimeskin Garrison but Marina started as soon as she could, enrolling herself in the elementary training program. It was easy to see her heart was in the technology offered there and much less the combat, while her brother completed every combat test with flying colors. They both made impressions on everyone around them but Marina was the one to take her advanced courses and graduate early. She earned her brother and her enough money for a simple life but they were happy together. All up until Marina heard Calamari Inkantation…

"So.. After the performance I tried to find my brother but never could. He disappeared and I gave up and came here. To this day I was hoping he'd make his way to a screen and see our shows or something and come find me but he never did. Then I saw him on that train.." Marina ended soberly and looked at Pearl who just looked overly shocked.

"Are you for 'eel right now Marina?! That's amazing!" She exclaimed and Marina blinked in surprise.

"R-really? You're not mad I kept this from you?" She asked shyly who shook her head and grinned.

"Naw of course not. You're my best friend and I'm happy that you're finally opening up about your past now." She told the octoling who slumped a little in relief.

"Thanks Pearl.. It means so much to hear that." She breathed out and Pearl nodded. Silence began to envelope before Marina had a question to ask her friend.

"How did you get onto my computer?" She frowned at the other and Pearl rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You use the same password for basically everything and it's so much more obvious since it's numbers and you told me your phone's lock numbers months ago." She explained to the other and Marina felt embarrassment at how predictable that is.

"Well as long as you didn't do any risky clicks on my computer then it's fine." She huffed before she grabbed her pj's from her closet when she had lazily tossed them in earlier and made her way to the bathroom. By the time she had cleaned off makeup and done her things and went back to her room, Pearl was gone and the computer was shut.

Thinking nothing of it Marina gave a large yawn and laid back on her bed. Sleep came far too quickly for her to even enjoy the comfort of her sheets or the warmth they gave.

"Marina!" A desperate scream forced Marina's eyes open and she sat up abruptly. She recognized immediately she wasn't in her room and was immensely disoriented.

She recognized the scream and her brain finally caught up. Pearl.

Standing she found she had her usual work clothes on but didn't question anything and ran through the… jungle? Where in the world is she?

Fog laid among the ground and circled around her every step as she rushed through the weak overgrowth.

"Pearl!" She shouted in desperation as she searched for the pink headed friend. Another scream came closer this time and Marina immediately searched in that direction. What she spotted made her stomach turn.

Pearl was on the ground, looking to be mostly covered in a glowing green goop which was hurting her. She also appeared too weak to try and brush it off.

Marina choked back a gasp at the state of her friend until she spotted who was standing over her fallen comrade and this time she gasped loudly.

The octoling slowly turned to the other and gazed at her with cold teal eyes.

"Hello sister." The younger of the two greeted icily and Marina stared at him as if he just grew a second head.

Marina knew something was off from her brother. The first clue was he too had the dangerous green goop on him but instead of rendering him into a state of pain, it seemed to only give him power as he seemed to radiate a dangerous aura.

"Look… I know it's been so long but you shouldn't do this to anyone. Please just let Pearl go and come back with me so I can explain everything.." Marina started as she watched the other closely.

"I refuse." He said shortly before he moved his arm that was holding a weapon she didn't see until now. She recognized it as a octo shooter and she hasn't seen one in so long since they're only used by octarians, as the name states.

She put her hands up but her younger brother paid her show of surrender no heed and dove forward with fury in his eyes. She couldn't move. Her feet stuck themselves to the ground and her arms moved from submissive to protective, closing her eyes tightly.

"Quay!"

"Marina wake up!" Pearl's voice shook Marina from unconsciousness as she sat upright immediately. She could no longer see Quay's dark unfamiliar (yet so achingly familiar) eyes and shuddered from the thought. Normally the eyes were indifferent or at least showing something closer to a happy emotion.

"I was sleeping until now?" Marina turned her attention to Pearl, who to her relief appeared perfectly fine.

"Huh? Oh yeah I came over a bit early to walk with you to the deep sea metro but you're running late- like usual." Pearl rolled her eyes and Marina smiled weakly.

"Yeah sorry I guess I forgot to set my alarm." She told her apologetically before gathering clothes for the day.

"Who's Quay by the way?" Pearl spoke up and made Marina pause.

"Oh? That's my brother's name sorry did I not say that last night?" She asked the other who shook her head.

"Nope. You uttered his name when you were sleepin' though." She explained calmly while watching Marina get ready. When the octoling was done getting changed and applying makeup the two wordlessly left her apartment and went for DeepSea Metro.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review on criticism or anything ^^**


End file.
